Cycles
by compy chompy
Summary: A tragic, what if nightmare.  Takes place during  "Strawberries and Cream". Spoilers for episode 3x24.


**Cycles**

**Summary-**

**A "Strawberries and Cream" what if story. **

**Spoilers for episode 3x24. Seriously, I loved that episode.**

**Disclaimer- They are like little action figures I do not own, but have the incisive need to play with. CBS owns them. Mr. Heller made them. Chompy wants to play with them. No money is, was, or ever will be made from this.**

* * *

><p>Each word spoke by Red John stung, like a slap to the face, as Jane stood mere inches from his nemesis.<p>

Memories flashed through his head. It was a roller coaster ride through his memory palace. The good, and the bad all played in a disorientating sepia toned fast forward. The memories bled to red, and grinded to a jarring stop when reached that night. The night.

Red John was regaling the story, a narration. The last night his family spent earth, a fond memory. Of strawberries and cream, and sweat. Killing his daughter was the same as riding your first two wheeler, or the first time you went to Disneyland. Of lavender, and coal tar. Killing his wife was the same a first kiss, or losing your virginity to your first love.

His nemesis turned, story done, and bid a fond farewell. It was time to retire and disappear into the crowd never to be seen again.

Jane felt the anger well up. It took every ounce of willpower not to reach out and choke the man with his bare hands. He raised his arm slightly and braced himself, his moment finally here.

His shoulder jerked when he squeezed the trigger.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

The body fell. The deed was done. Unlike Atlas, he was free from the burden that rested upon his shoulders. Mission complete. Vengeance was his. The time invested in plotting and planning finally came to fruition.

Jane stared down at the body. Red John stared up into the nothingness with a shocked expression on his face, mouth agape. Jane could not help but smile.

The gears that moved life forward finally began to turn. He pulled the gun out of his pocket and calmly walked back to his table.

He took a sip of his tea. The freshly brewed leaves tickled his taste buds. He made a mental note to ask the Batista where the tea leaves came from. It was the best he had in years.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He was finally free from the shackles of vengeance.

A blur came from his left. Jane crashed to the linoleum head first. There was a punch to his jaw. Another blow to his temple. Jane raised his arms to protect his head and the blows just kept coming. There was one to the ribs and one to the back. His arms were beginning to bruise from the barrage.

"Get up."

Jane cracked an eyelid open. He stared up at a gun barrel. His gun. A teen, no more than fifteen, shakily held his weapon.

"I said get up," the teen commanded.

"Okay. Don't shoot."

Jane placed his hands in front of him in a non threatening motion. His body ached, but he forced himself to stand.

"I going to kill you. I just want to know why."

"He killed my family..." Jane walked over to Red John.

"No!" He teen grabbed Jane roughly by the arm and dragged him a few feet away, and forcefully pushed him into one of the wicker food court chairs.

"Why?" The teen sobbed, "Why... did you shoot my mom?"

A brunet was seated across from him. She was slumped in her seat, her head down on the table. Her lifeless hazel eyes stared blankly towards Jane. Jane peered cautiously over her and saw a hole in the back of her skull.

"I didn't... I-" Jane stammered. "I-I- didn't..."

The boy did not answer. He took a seat and carefully put his arm around his mother's shoulders. The teen began to sobbed uncontrollably. "Mommy..."

Jane stood up and walked over to his nemesis. He carefully rolled the body. There were three exit wounds in his back. The bullet went right through Red John and struck the teen's mother in the head.

He stood there unable to move. Jane wanted vengeance, but not like this.

"Put the gun down!" Four armed security guards stormed the food court.

They quickly disarmed the teen and cuffed him for the police.

"Sir, are you okay?" The security guard asked asked Jane.

"Sir, can you hear me?" Another security guard asked. "I think he's going into shock."

One of the men grabbed Jane by the arm and sat him down in one of the chairs. "It's all right. Everything's going to be fine..."

The teen screamed as he was led away, "I'm going to kill you. Even if it's the last thing I do..."

* * *

><p>End.<p>

**[What if one of the bullets went through Red John and struck a bystander...?]**


End file.
